This invention relates to a solar heater array and more particularly to one that is structurally rigid, i.e., one which does not collapse completely without air flow when assembled and erected for use, although the transparent cover itself can be flexible and thus require inflation during use.
Australian Pat. No. 276,788 is the closest prior art known to applicant. An individual duct or cell for the instant invention can be very much in the conformation of the solar absorber described in that patent, particularly the embodiments depicted in FIGS. 2 and 3 thereof. Also of note is U.S. Pat. No. 3,908,631 showing a collapsible solar absorber. Principal differences between this invention and the teachings of those patents are in the fairly specific and critical length and width of each modular solar heat absorbing duct of the present invention and the cross sectional area of air passageway of its lower plenium for handling large flows of air to attain low (i.e., 10.degree.-20.degree. F. (about 5.degree.-10.degree. C.) temperature rise at high heating efficiency (80.sup.+ %) with concomitant low pressure drop), their parallel flow array, and the means providing for particular proportioning of air velocity in the upper and lower sections or plena of such duct module.